A Rosa Vermelha
by Lady Jeh
Summary: Uma aventura no planalto pode revelar grandes segredos.


Declara o: Estes querid ssimos e amados personagens da s rie Sir Arthur Conan Doile's The Lost World n o s o meus. Pertencem John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Quem sabe um dia me perten am, ent o n o precisarei mais declarar isso.

Nota da Autora: Fanfiction ambientada no planalto com direito a dinossauro, caf , casa da rvore e, claro, nossos queridos exploradores metendo-se em mais uma aventura. Como faz tempo que n o escrevo nenhuma fic com esta ambienta o, perdoem qualquer erro. Espero que apreciem. Divirtam-se!

[ONESHOT] Rosa Vermelha

Mais um dia amanhece no Plat . O sol penetra com leveza entre as paredes da casa da rvore. Marguerite revira-se na cama, cobre-se at a cabe a com suas cobertas.

"-Maldito Plat ! Por que esta casa tem que ser t o iluminada? Em Londres, parecia at amanhecer mais tarde!" Resmungava a herdeira.

"-Falando sozinha, minha cara?" Perguntou Summerle. Ela apenas bufou e num relance de olhar para Summerle, disse:

"-N o. Imagine... Estava aqui conversando cam estes mosquitos que assombram o meu quarto!" Ironizou.

"-Pare com isso Marguerite, estes mosquitos encomodam a noite e j amanheceu!" Rebateu Summerle.

"Sim, mas ser que estes insetos infernais sabem disso?" Marguerite, a esta altura j estava em frente a porta, pronta para bate-la na cara do bot nico.  
E foi isso que fez, voltou a deitar-se e imediatamente cobriu-se novamente.  
Mais tarde, pelo meio da manh , ela levanta-se. Ent o, ao abrir a porta de seu quarto, um esbarr o a coloca nos bra os de um virtuoso lorde e derrama todo o caf , que estava nas m os dele, em cima dela.

"-Ei! N o pode olhar por onde anda?" Dizia Marguerite enraivecida.

"-Acalme-se, foi sem querer!" Tentava desculpar-se Roxton.

"-Droaga! Agora vou ter que trocar de roupa. Satisfeito Lorde John Richard Roxton?"

"- Claro. Agora terei mais uma oportunidade de v -la se trocar." Dizia entre risos, enquanto sa a dal , tirando dela seu direito de resposta.

Desponta na sala a imagem de Challenger vindo do elevador com mais alguns de seus vidros povoados com insetos estranhos que muitas vezes nem ele conhecia com precis o. Largou todo aquele Material sobre uma mesa, cumprimentou a todos e serviu-se de um pouco de caf .

"-Roxton, gostaria que voc e Ver nica me acompanhassem em uma explora o. Preciso recolher algum material de estudo." Afirmou o cientista.

"-Lamento professor, mas eu tamb m preciso sair para recolher p lvora." Declarou Roxton. "-Vai para o norte?"

"-N o, para o sul." Disse o professor.

"-Ent o realmente n o posso acompanh -lo. Os estoques de p lvora duram para apenas mais alguns dias e n o podemos correr o risco de sermos atacados sem muni o."

"-Professor, eu posso acompanh -lo." Ofereceu-se Malone.

Um tanto receioso, Challenger o aceitou como ajuda vi vel.  
Marguerite finalmente saiu de seu quarto mais uma vez e deparou-se com aquela cena, para ela, estarrecedora. Roxton e os outros estavam a arrumar suas armas e outros aparatos.

"-Boa tarde bela adormecida!" Cumprimentou-a Malone erguendo sua caneca de caf como em um brinde.

"-Fique quieto Malone, teria acordado e me levantado mais cedo se Roxton fosse mais cuidadoso. Mas acho que a Lady Roxton, m e dele, n o o ensinou a olhar para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua." Ironizava Marguerite.

"-J acordou Marguerite!" Dizia Summerle ao entrar na sala.

"-Mais um." Murmurava a herdeira.

"- , e com um mau- humor daqueles!" Dizia Roxton para Malone em tom de voz muito baixo para que Marguerite n o o ouvisse, brigar com ela novamente na presente hora da manh poder a significar ele "pena de morte".

Depois de algumas discuss es quanto a ida do bot nico na expedi o, Ver nica, Malone, Summerle e, claro, Challenger, desceram.  
Saindo do port o da casa da rvore, acenavam em sianl de despedida, para Marguerite e Roxton que estavam na varanda.

"-Tchau! Tchau! V o ca ar seus animaizinhos, plantinhas e todas aquelas porcarias insignificantes que, pelo menos, desta eu escapei!" Dizia a morena com um vistoso sorriso no rosto que n o lhe era de costume aquela hora da manh . Ia saindo dal quando o lorde lhe perguntou:

"-Porque a mudan a radical de humor?"

"-Precisa de mais motivos? Estou em casa, fora de perigo e com muito caf . Melhor que isso, apenas se eu estivesse em Londres com um bom vinho e, claro, em compania de algum homem lindo e muito rico! Ali s, seria muito melhor do que isso!"

Roxton lan a um leve sorriso e, aproximando-se da herdeira, declara:  
"-Espere a ." Sa u e voltou com duas ta as e uma garrafa de vinho, ligou a vitrola que tocava Mozart, fechou as entradas de luz, usando cobertores como cortina de modo que o lugar ficasse pouqu ssimo iluminado. Sentou-se ao seu lado e come ou a servir o vinho, naquele momento um breve sil ncio predominou.

"-Se tiver boa imagina o, pode at dizer que estamos em Londres, que este um bom vinho..." Antes que ele pudesse completar, ela come a:

"-E que voc o meu homem lindo e rico?"  
Ele fica sem jeito, envergonhado e apenas sorri discretamente.

"-Escute John, o que lhe leva a crer que tenho boa imagina o?"

"-O simples fato de ter financiado a expedi o de um cientista desacreditado at este planalto." Convencia.

Eles deixaram seus vinhos sobre a mesa e, ao som de uma esfuziante m sica cl ssica, aproximavam seus l bios.

"-Eu n o preciso de boa imagina o se estou aqui com voc ." Murmurava Marguerite.

A mil metros de um beijo, algo os interrompeu. (N.A.: como sempre) Um T-rex havia invadido o quintal da casa da rvore.

"-Mas como raios ele conseguiu entrar aqui?" Indagava a herdeira.

"-Acho que esqueci de religar a cerca el trica quando Challenger saiu."

"-Magn fico!" Ironizou Marguerite, correndo daquele lugar outrora calmo e seguro.

Roxton a atr s dela recolhendo todo o armamento que poder a carregar. Antes de sairem ligaram a cerca el trica., por m o animal continuava a persegu -los. Depois de algumas milhas fugindo, ambos pararam e, com respira o muito ofegant, percebem continuar a serem perceguidos por aquela monstruosidade.

"-Para dentro da caverna!" Griat Roxton e, juntamente com Marguerite, encaminha-se para dentro de uma gruta onde certamente estariam seguros.

Ver nica passa correndo por Malone a gritar:

"-Homem-macaco!"

Imediatamente ele saca sua arma e ambos travam dura luta contra aquelas terr veis criatruras.  
Enquanto isso, Challenger e Summerle estavam em outro lugar, pr ximo dal , mais entretidos do que nunca, nomeando e descobrindo novas esp cies vivas. T o distra dos estavam com tudo aquilo que n o ouviram os pedidos de refor o do reporter, t o pouco ouv ram os passos de um dio a aproximar-se deles.

"-Veja Challenger! Nunca vi nada igual em toda minha vida!"

"-Realmente, ele tamb m diferente de tudo que j vi!"

Ambos conversavam maravilhados sobre um estranho ser muito parecido com um ornitorrinco que seguramvam entre suas m os.  
O ndio, bruscamente, arranca das m os dele a criatura e come aa, aparentemente, insult -los. Mas falava em um idioma que lhe era completamente desconhecido e que, talvez, apenas Marguerite poder a decifrar. Levantaram-se de onde estavam sentados sem inten es host s. Mas, talvez mal interpretados pelo ind gena que numa esp cie de grito-de-guerra chama outros cinco ndios que prendem aqueles dois senhores e os levam dal .

Depois de terminar sua luta contra os terr veis homens-macacos, Ned e Ver nica saem ao encontro do cientista e do bot nico.

"-Afinal, para onde foram?" Questiona-se Malone, depois de muito procurar pelos amigos.

"-N o fa o id ia, parece que simplismente desapareceram no ar, mas como diria o professor, isso fisicamente imposs vel!" Exclamou Ver nica.

"-Eles n o iriam embora sem n s, iriam?" Indagou Malone.

"-Veja, s o as coisas deles!" Responde Ver nica.

"- , e parece que houve alguma bagun a por aqui!" Diz o jornalista.

"-Vamos! N o devem estar muito longe."

Challenger ainda etntava argumentar antes que os prendessem em uma jaula de madeira no meio da aldeia.

"-Desista Challenger, seja l o que fizemos de mal eles, n o v o nos soltar assim t o f cil." Disse Summerle.

"-Pelo menos n o em nossa l ngua." Diz Challenger, enquanto continuava tentando arrumar um jeito de tir -los daquele lugar.

"-No que est pensando? Nada que fizer adiantar . Acalme-se, Malone e Ver nica devem estar a caminho."

"-A caminho? Eles nem viram o que aconteceu!"

"-N o preocupe-se toa Challenger, Ver nica conhece muito bem este planalto. Al m disso, parecem ser apenas guaranis, s o inofensivos."

O tempo passa r pido e por mais que procurassem, Ver nica e Malone, n o conseguiam ach -los. J era noite e os dois exploradores mais velhos da expedi o permaneciam presos e num sil ncio constrangedor.  
Challenger levanta-se e tenta pela en siam vez abrir o cadiado que os tranca . Sem obter sucesso, senta-se em frente a Summerle com uma face desacreditada. Olham-se por alguns segundos at que Summerle toma coragem a confront -lo:

"-Por que t o dif cil para voc admitir quando est derrotado? Ou melhor, que precisa de ajuda como qualquer outro?"

"-N o sou t o arrogante como est dizendo."

"-Como n o? Voc n o suporta que algu m te ganhe em nada e n o admite ser questionado."

"-Pare com isso Summerle..." Tenta defender-se, mas Summerle o interrompe.

"-Voc sempre teve tudo, sabia que podia ser feliz com tudo que tinha, mas sempre quis mais." Summerle falava com um tom s rio e desafiador que n o lhe era costumeiro.

"-Errei em ser ambicioso pela vida e buscar sempre minha defini o real de felicidade?" Dizia Challenger.

"-N o teria errado se lembrasse que nem sempre apenas a sua felicidade que est em jogo, mas a felicidade das pessoas que te amavam e que foram abandonadas pelas suas brilhantes id ias."

"-Est falando da J ssie!" Assimila o cientista.

"-Ela te amava muito e daria tudo por voc , ali s, ela deu tudo por voc ! Ela abriu m o de uma vida para viver ao seu lado!" Dizia Summerle, enquanto uma l grima solit ria escolrria-lhe pelo rosto.

"-Summerle, ningu m a ama mais do que eu!"

"-Tens certeza disso?" O bot nico lhe olhava no fundo dos olhos, para ele tudo aquilo estava sendo um bocado dif cil, mas precisava prosseguir com suas confiss es e desabafos, talvez s desta maneira sentiria seu cora o mais livre de culpa.

"-Voc n o a amava como eu!" O professor ficou assustado com tal confiss o e permaneceu calado. Naquele momento, o melhor a fazer era escut -lo.

"-Eu sempre fui amigo de Jessie, sempre fui seu confidente. Mas amava ela como ningu m e isso machucava-me profundamente o cora o. Sber que nunca poderia a ter e que eu era o nico a amar, pois ela j era apaixonada por voc . Certa noite, depois do vosso noivado, n s sa mos para um jantar entre fam lias. Nossas fam lias eram muito pr ximas. Ela estava linda, com um vestido vermelho e cabelos esvoa antes na brisa leve. Estava deslumbrante." Dizia emocionado. "-Naquela noite eu declarei todo o meu amor a ela." Fanzendo um sianl negativo com a cabe a, ele continua. "-Besteira, ela me via como um irm o, deu-me um leve beijo nos l bios. Sempre te amou, Challenger!"

"-Nunca imaginaria isso de voc , Summerle." Diz Challenger espantado com tal situa a.

"-Est bravo comigo?" Pergunta o bot nico.

"-Jamais amigo, voc deu a ela todo o valor que eu nunca pude dar." Dizia o cientista igualmente emocionado. "-Nossa amizade, nascida aqui neste luagr , tornou-se mais forte do que tudo isso."

"-Concordo com voc ." Disse Roxton ao chegar al com o restante de seus amigos.

Um ind gena abr a a jaula para que sa ssem.

"-Mas como consegu ram isso?" Perguntou Challenger.

"-Eu e Malone encontramos Marguer te e Roxton na trilha do rio." Respondeu Ver nica.

"-E voc sabe Marguerite perita em idiomas." Completou o lorde.

"-Parem com isso! Eles s o ndios guaranis, brasileiros. Tudo que fiz foi trocar sua liberdade por alguns espelhos!" Disse Marguerite.

"-Veja o quanto vale nossa liberdade!" Exclamou Summerle.

"- Marguerite, voc mesmo nossa salvadora!" Brincou Roxton.

"Salvadora? Agora sei que o planalto est afetando o bom senso de voc s. Marguerite, salvadora? Est o mesmo ficando loucos!"

..................................................................................................................................

Nota da Autora: Uma pequena refer ncia a nossos ndios que eram covardemente explorados pelos conquistadores. Uma troca desumana, trabalho e ouro por espelhos e outras bugingangas sem utilidade ou valor algum.  
Fic terminada. Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, reviews n h!! 


End file.
